Mirror Image
by Aisuma
Summary: From different worlds, different times. They're both so alike... and yet so different.


It's been a while since I've played Kingdom Hearts and even longer since the last I've played Final Fantasy 7 or 8. Because of that I based both characters on their Kingdom Heart's personality with the little I remember from the games. Hopefully they are both in character. If they are not, tell me so I can improve for future works. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Mirror Image**_

"Do you even know my name?"

Most likely not. It would be more surprising if he did. It had occurred to her before, but she never wanted to admit it. Every time she saw him though, every time he made those terse and curt remarks. Especially when he was alongside the golden haired soldier it became unquestionable. Leon was built from the same mold as Cloud. The two were like action figures created in the same factory. One had to be a doppelganger. Cloud and Leon are mirror images of one another.

That quick thinking brain and red brown eyes could never forget how Cloud is(despite how much it seems Cloud tries to make himself a forgotten memory). Let's face it. They are both soldiers. The two are strong, silent, moody, carry around large swords (probably to hide some type of shortcoming Tifa would believe) and most importantly seem to be gifted by all the hearts in Radiant Garden when it came to avoiding her. They were like fleeting memories that the fighter is constantly chasing.

It's nothing new to the diva. Her feet seem to be always running after her childhood friend, yet he's always running faster. A game of cat and mouse that is never ending. The Restoration Committee leader is a different story. Tifa never went out of her way to see this mysterious lion, yet it is peculiar that she's been living in this new world for almost a year and could probably count the number of times they have met on her hands. Actually the two have only shared one word between them and never made eye contact. The gunblade wielder treats this hand-to-hand fighter like she's a nobody.

"..."

The lion's mouth opens and closes a few times as if taking a bite from invisible food. He has no clue of this woman's name. He never wanted or wants to know. The first time those steel blue eyes caught a site of her was enough to stop his heart from beating. Is it because she is a beauty? Well there is no doubt that this woman is gorgeous, but there are much greater reasons behind it. That face, the hair. Leon does not know much of her personality, nor does he want to. Out of fear of any other similarities. The face is enough. Like a reflection in the water. It is too much like Leon's lost angel.

A past that was taken away from him and that he never looked back at. He'd keep running from that memory as long as his feet could keep him going, but this bar keeper had to find Radiant Garden and make him remember. Since then one of his primary duties has been to avoid the woman as if she is infected with the bubonic plague. The plan was going well. Thanks to his jobs of restoring Radiant Garden, defending it from the heartless, a few secret passages and helping the keyblade wielder in other worlds. It was going well. Until today. Curse that blonde, chocobo head.

"It's Tifa. You better remember. Hey are you listening?"

Jeez he walks away just like Cloud. What is it with men and not being able to sit and talk? She wouldn't be in this stressful situation if it wasn't for the yellow haired soldier. She and her buddy from child years were called to assist the lion and the cheerful sky with his two comrades against a deadly heartless. The evil shadow had made its new home within the town of twilight and didn't plan on leaving. It took not only the combined efforts of the warriors of light, but some of the town residents too. Most noticeable in the battle was an unusual aggressiveness in Leon and some other small boy who is a resident of the town and the phenomenal light of the keyblade destroying dark and returning light. Of course that spectacle could be admired for so long before someone would open their mouth and ask that one most annoying question. 'Who's going to clean all this up?'.

Considering Cloud, Leon and Sora caused the most collateral damage, you'd think they would stick around. Sora and his two companions needed to leave for pressing matters in Port Royal. Something about hearts secured in a locker by some person named Davy. Cloud of course made his great disappearing act once he didn't need to swing his sword anymore, leaving the busty woman behind. Leon is the only one to stay behind and help the citizens. "He's the only one willing to take up some responsibility. I guess him and Cloud aren't carbon copies." the fighter thinks in her mind trying to catch up to annoyed warrior.

"Will you wait and just listen!"

God she's a pest. Just as persistent as... well Leon doesn't want to think about her at the moment. All his desire wants is to do some cleaning up alone with peace and quiet. Curse that blonde wanderer. Just walking away saying 'I'm leaving. Let Tifa help you out'. Next committee meeting the two are going to have a talk about these random Houdini acts.

Finally the brown hair woman makes her way in front of the steel eye man. It is going to be one of those days where he should have smashed his alarm, rolled over and continued sleeping. No. He had to get up today and deal with this woman. Which is not easy. The lion has come across a few females in his time. All persistent to some degree to the point of being annoying, irritating and borderline sociopaths. One little ninja comes to mind, but her weird tendencies is best left in a dark crevice in his mind. This chest blessed woman is different. She's the most forceful out of all he's met. Something different from his beloved angel.

"You want me listen, then your going to have to force me to."

The brunette still walks away from the fist fighter. And all this time Tifa believed only Cloud could piss her off so much. Yet the blonde would infuriate her in a different way. So Tifa followed him. Nagging the lion with her voice, which then became more physical and somehow soon she was swinging fists and dodging steel. So among rubble and a small field grass and some flowers Leon and Tifa commence in a battle.

Well not a battle. The two warriors are not enemies after all. Yet it is more than a friendly spar. Neither were willing to let the other have their own way, yet both are surprised at the other's tenacity. He wasn't like the gold haired warrior now. That is for sure. She's sparred with him before and his techniques are different. Evade to the right. Roll away to the left. Tumble back. The dark clothed diva could only find differences within their styles and her thoughts came aware that it was wrong of her to jump into this fray thinking it would be like fighting Cloud.

No the golden soldier swings his large buster blade, looking for openings. He retreats back while swinging, keeping the enemy away. Despite the large slaying blade he's more passive against opponents, doing detrimental damage when the time is right and an opening is perceived. The only time this is different is when he has to face his silver haired darkness, but that is another story. Each time the blonde swings his blade it is to keep the foe away. Against friends and allies the sky blue pupils will find evasive maneuvers instead, trying not to injure them.

This gunblade user is different. His attacks are aggressive and fierce. A cold and controlled intensity that can be seen in the steel of his eyes and blade. He doesn't wait for an opening, he creates one through overpowering force and quick, sudden attacks. Leon's mind is a soldier's, like Cloud's but at the other side of the spectrum. This will not be enough to deter Tifa though. She isn't going to lose. Not to this guy. No he is going to learn to respect the name of Lockhart by the end of this day!

Pivot left. Block down. Block up. Move head to the left. Turn sideways. For the rest of his days Leon will regret even believing that this woman's style would be something like his departed angel. Sure he knew this girl is a brawler, but still. With his angel it was more of a passive fight. One where he could jump back and think. It had always been a question of the mind as to how to breach the two tone hair girl's defenses and dog. There was always time to contemplate what to do because she wasn't a fighter.

On the other hand this valkyrie in front of him is a different game. She is unrelenting, vehement, and seemingly tireless. Each fist brutal, each combo merciless, unyielding, and unnerving. With the flurry of knuckles being thrown one may think the woman is just pelting punches wildly. So far from the truth. Tifa knows by instinct just when and where to punch. She knows well how to dominate her opponent. All, but this opponent. Leon would be damned in darkness if this woman made him listen. It would go back on his pride and ever since that faithful day in his past world he'd never step back.

So continues the scrap between the warriors of light. Each encounter slightly different lasting for about a minute before one is knocked back by the other's blow. Sometimes it is one trying to embarrass the other such as when Tifa got the lion to one knee, giving him a pat on the head and saying 'Sit boy.' Or when Leon skillfully cut the black top of the battler, revealing a bit more cleavage than she would like. There are other times when the two get a bit more frustrated against one another. Leon leaving a deep knick on her arm, Tifa almost knocking out a tooth from his mouth.

By the end of the day the sun's rays begin to diminish illuminating the two with a tint of orange. Both soaked with sweat like they took a jump into a lake. Their hearts beating rapidly like a drum roll for the approaching end of this match. The end would be soon because both bodies are ready to collapse from the strain. Yet their wills would be damned to lose to the other.

So this next struggle, the hard fisted woman would be the first to attack. Her feet going into a fervent rush until they hit the ground hard enough to cause the diva to become airborne. It would be an aerial attack and the analyzing lion would be prepared. A timed slash would do. It will send her back and not cause much damage. May even teach her a lesson.

What wasn't anticipated by either was the quickness on both sides. Tifa's body is descending too quickly and the gun blade is ascending to fast. Not wanting to cut through the woman, the lion twists his wrist so that the blunt side of the blade would make contact. At the same time the heavenly grace, not wanting to be cut in half, forgets her own attack and uses a gloved hand to grasp the wrist of her rival. Steel blue and heart warming red glare at the blade forgetting that physics is in play and bodies are about to collide.

Skulls crash with stunning smash followed by two bodies. The force sends the lion off his feet and both tumble a few feet before the acceleration of gravity is brought to a halt. The long hair diva rubs her head a little bit dazed. One scarlet orb gleams at her side. No blood, just a bruise. It stings, but it isn't lethal. All left now is to stop her head from throbbing. It got knocked so hard that all Tifa could hear is mumbling. Mumbling? Peering down the woman sees a pink faced, annoyed lion between her bosom.

Embarrassment and a small sneeze from the person below has the diva jerk a few inches away from the once rival. She stares down at her bosom to see a small trace of mucus. "Ewww! You sneezed on my chest!".

"It's not like I tried to do that. Your breasts tried to crush the life out of me." the soldier states between gasps.

"This is gross. You couldn't have held it in a bit longer?"

"A bit longer and I would be dead. You should be happy I didn't just bite those weapons to get you off me. Here's a tissue. Ok? Better now?"

"Yes. Thank you. Although bite? You trying to be fresh with me?"

"Tch. Whatever..."

The two sit in silence for a bit until one asks to call this fight a tie. The other just nods in agreement. For a while both just enjoy the quiet company of the other until Tifa is the one who breaks the calm. "So... My name is Tifa Lockhart." she states turning to the tired lion at the side. His body still remains sprawled on his back just staring into the pumpkin sky. A small glare of cold blue finally turns to the hardy woman. "I didn't lose. What makes you think I'm going to listen?".

"Yeah, but you didn't win either. Besides is there anything else to do at the moment. Unless you really want to get back to work. So aren't you going to introduce yourself now?"

"Why? You already know my name."

"Well this time it'll be a proper introduction. Not one where you just grunt and say 'hi' and walk away."

"Fine my name is Leon."

"Last name?"

"Leon Leonhart."

"Leon Leon? That's weird?"

"Do you see me making fun of your name?"

"Ok, ok don't be so defensive. So how do you spell the 'heart' in your name?"

"Hmm? Come again?"

"Well my own isn't spelled like how you would normally spell heart. There is no 'e' in my name. I was just wondering if it is the same with yours."

"Yea. It's spelled without the 'e' also."

"See. We have a bit more in common than you think."

"Sure. Whatever."

Peach lips give a little chuckle as the girl's hair whips in the wind. At least he was a better conversationalist than the solitary blonde. Just a little rough, but that's what made him interesting to the large chested girl. Her gaze pans around the field, watching as a four kids sit around a stone a couple of meters away. A few white birds fly around the sky and some butterflies hover just above blades of grass. It's strange just how peaceful it could be when heartless aren't attacking. This scene of peace could be a mirror image of any world, yet not many worlds had this beautiful view anymore. Many, just like her own, were lost to the darkness. "Do you think one day, that we'll be able to go back to our own worlds?" her voice breathes out.

It takes a few seconds before the maidenless knight can respond. This question has taken hold of his mind, but the more important question to him is 'would there be anybody to return to?'. "Sooner or later. For now we'll just have to make the best with what we can do here... You miss your home a lot?".

"Yea. What I miss the most was everyone being together. In this new place some of us have grown tighter, but there are others who seem to be drifting farther away. It seems the closer I try and get to him the farther apart we... Hey have you ever felt like you've been chasing or searching for something, but getting further away from it?"

The girl stops her speech, taking off her gloves and returning to a vertical position. A small expression of sorrow is quickly changed to a smile as her arms extends out to prone lion. "Uh... forget I asked that. Come on. We better help out and clean this place up. We've had enough fun.". At this point Leon could not deny the fact. The sun, the birds flying in the sky. That gentle smile. This woman really did look a lot like her. Yet they were different.

In Leon's mind the two were about the same as a dove and a eagle. Yes the two birds are of the same family, but the similarities end at them having wings and feathers. The lion's angel that descended into darkness was like a dove. She was beautiful, full of energy and life. Her smile could sweep a room with its charm. Yet at the same time a dove is a creature that needs to be protected. That girl of the past needed a knight, she doubted herself many times. Many times she wanted to give up. Countless nights, Leon would wonder if he'd only been stronger then he could have protected her. Yet his strength was limited, unlike others.

Tifa now is like an eagle. She is a beauty with a different sense of style and grace. A dove has a certain warming charm that one would just fall in love with, but an eagle is different. There is an aura of fascination and intimidation that an eagle radiates to have all eyes on it. Tifa is no different. Those red eyes show a confidence as strong as her fists. This girl didn't need a knight. She was strong-willed and could fight on her own. Somewhere in his heart Leon wished that his past love was as strong as the woman in front of him. Then things would have been different.

Yeah. Their face may be almost the same, but similarities end there. Leon takes hold of Tifa's hand.

As the girl pulls her partner to his feet, he begins to walk where the four children are sitting. Curiously she follows him. As if seeing a predator, the four children spring up and run past the two warriors. The last of the group accidentally bumps into Leon. This child has on a long gray coat with a black wool hat and a scar similar to Leon's. He just glares at the elder man before one of his friends calls out to him. "Hey Seifer come on!". With that the young child loosens his gaze and returns to following his band.

Seems like the boy knows Leon, but how could he? Then again isn't that the same kid who fought with Leon so tenaciously to protect this area? Returning from her thoughts, Tifa is about to ask the curt man about his affiliation with that child, but notices he has stopped in front of the stone. "It's funny how people chase something regardless how impossible it can be to catch. Although it may just take determination to catch what you want. You're like that. Don't give up. Sooner or later you'll manage to catch what you want. What you want hasn't been taken into darkness like others." the soldier replies staring down at the stone.

Suddenly a small ring occurs from the man's pocket. Pulling out the small phone he turns away answering the device. This gives enough time for Tifa to peer down at the block to see what his gaze has been on. Upon further inspection it is a tombstone. "Rinoa." the red eye girl reads to herself. A nice name. It must be someone of the knight's past. The fighter is curious as to who this person is, but decides to leave it a mystery for now.

After a minute the soldier hangs up his device. "I have to go. Sora and his friends need more help against this Davy Jones guy. Something about Calypso and a lost heart. Sounds messy.". Tifa walks next to him asking when they would depart from here. "You stay and help with the cleanup. Yuffie and I can take care of it.".

"You're going to leave me here to clean up by myself?"

"No. Don't worry. The Gullwings are coming to help you."

"Yeah. That's a lot of help... so you're just going to run away from me too?" the fire eye girl states with a small pout. Leon stops for few seconds keeping his back at the woman. "If you really want to find me, then you will. I don't run nor hide." his voice states softly, but with the same rough tone that many have known him for. It is something he plans on continuing. For the last year Leon has purposely avoided the tough fighter. Not anymore. He'd promise never to step back or run again, even if this woman shares a few similarities with his maiden.

Tifa can only grin as the gunblade wielder continues to walk away. They didn't look the same, but their personalities appeared to be the same. Yet only in appearance. Upon closer inspection he and Cloud can be quite different. They are like a tiger and a lion. Sure they belong in the cat family, but both are unique in their own way. Tigers are strong, powerful. The largest of all the cats. Yet despite their size, they remain solitary. As if afraid to make much contact with anyone else. Trying to hide themselves from weakness and pain.

Lion's are different. They aren't as big or powerful as tigers yet they also are not secluded. Lion's watch over their pride. Perhaps a bit vicious to one another, but they protect each other. They hold themselves with pride, not afraid of what may happen. Even if they show weakness they prolong. Yes Leon Leonhart is like that. A rather grumpy lion, but lion-like nonetheless. Seeing this difference the girl feels like she has to tell this guy who walks away.

"You know many people say that you and Cloud are so alike the two of you could be brothers."

No response from the steel eye youth. He just continues to walk away.

"I don't think so though. You're a much better conversationalist than Cloud."

The male stops pivoting his head slightly to let one cold blue eye hang over his shoulder. "You can start cleaning up anytime now." he barks out which hits her ears more like an order rather than a request. In return she gives a small giggle and salute. Leon Leonhart... he's a much more fun animal to play with. Turning this thought in her mind, a new one enters. It is only a small inkling, but maybe one that she will ponder for the next few weeks. That idea is 'if I can't catch up to Cloud. If my chase ends up null and I can't find him... I can find someone else. And he won't be one I need to chase.'. The idea is very small and breaks then and there. But even the smallest of thoughts can resurface.

The grumpy lion turns back around walking away to only be stopped again by this woman's voice. "Hey! Don't give up your chase either. It may seem hopeless, but don't give up hope." her voice replies back causing him to turn back around again. So pestering. He sees Tifa waving one arm at him. Yep Tifa. Not the girl that looks like his lost angel. Not a possible elder sister or clone of the same girl. No he sees Tifa for who she is. The two women are not the same.

Turning away from the brown-red eye woman, Leon continues his path. Don't lose hope. If anything is a mirror image it is Leon and Tifa's resolution to continue their pursuit of their most loved ones. Although hope may come in a different form than either expect.

A quick thought passes through his mind. As quick as lightning, but unlike lighting may strike twice in the future. 'I wonder... if I met this woman first...' it is quickly lost within other thoughts. There is no time for contemplation. He has to go help the keyblade user. Something with a heart in a locker. Well it'll soon be unlocked.

The four that many would consider the same is only the surface of their true personalities. After all when one loses a heart, a heartless and a nobody is what is left behind. So aren't both heartless and nobody just reflections of the original? Yet it has been proven countless times, by the keyblade user and his other or the once kaiser of heartless and fuhrer of nobodies, that even dead ringers have a unique nature and life.


End file.
